Forgotten Memories
by Hunting4Klainebows
Summary: Dean and Sam forget their little sisters 16th birthday and end up on a hunt to find her before something else does and they lose her forever.
1. Forgotten Little Sisters

Ali Winchester woke up on the morning of October 16 and smiled.

"It's my birthday!" she whispered as she got out of bed.

She started to walk over to the bathroom when she got an idea. She walked over to the table and picked up the echo microphone she had bought at the gas station the day before.

"WAKE UP BIG BROTHERS!" she shouted

Dean and Sam immediately jumped out of their beds, each holding the weapons they keep under their pillows.

"Ali, you want to explain why you were screaming?" Dean asked calming down

"It's October 16." she said shrugging

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked

"Are you serious?" Ali asked shocked. She looked at both her brothers "You really don't know what today is?" she asked again

"No. Are we supposed to?" Dean asked

"You know what? I'm going to go for a walk. Why don't you 2 see what's on the calendar for today and call me when you get something." Ali said as she walked out.

Sam walked over to the calendar and began to look as Dean sat back down on his bed.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked Sam

Sam looked up from the calendar with a very guilty expression worn on his face.

"Sam what is it?" Dean asked

"Dean, we forgot her birthday. She turned 16 today." Sam said as he sat down next to Dean.

"So that's what she was trying to tell us." Dean whispered "Sam call her cell phone and get her back here." he said.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed. After a few rings she answered.

"That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would." Ali said sarcastically

"Ali, we are so sorry. Just please come back to the room so we can sort this all out." Sam said quickly.

"Sam, it's a little too late for that. I can't do this anymore. I don't want this life and I need to be on my own. I'm sorry Sam, but I'm leaving." Ali said as she started to cry.

"Ali, you can't. please, don't leave? We can take a break from all this! We can find a place to stay and maybe even get a pet! Please, just give us a chance? Don' go." Sam begged.

Ali sighed as she listened to Sam's desperate pleadings. She could hear Dean in the background. He sounded genuinely concerned, but that didn't matter. She couldn't take her life anymore and she had to get away.

"I'm sorry Sam. I've got to go. I love you guys. Goodbye." she said as she hung up

_IN THE HOTEL ROOM_

"Sam? Sam, what did she say? Is she ok? Is she coming back?" Dean asked in one breath

"No. She's leaving us. Ali's gone." Sam said as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Dean sat there in silence as he watched his younger brothers tear fall. He realizes that it is now only him and Sam, but he would do his best to find Ali. He would find her before someone or something else did, and this time, he would keep her.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys! This is JAMESANDJENSEN4EVR! I just wanted to let you know that I am working on updating, but I've recently been grounded because I got a few bad grades on my lovely little report card. Spanish and Geometry are just not my cup of tea. So keep waiting and I'll update soon! I promise!**


	3. Lead the way dude!

_**APTER 2!!!!!**_

It's been a few days since Sam and Dean have seen Ali. They've tried calling her cell, but every time they do it just keeps ringing all the way to voice mail. Except for one day.

Sam was on his way home from grabbing breakfast. He was standing outside the room about to open the door while he had the cell phone out. It had been ringing for a while and he was about to hang up when….

"Hello?" someone asked

"Ali!?" Sam asked shocked

"Yeah. Sam is that you?" Ali asked

"Yeah Ali. It's me. How are you?" he asked

"I'm ok. You?" she asked him

"Dean and I are ok. Ali?" Sam asked

"Yeah Sam?" she asked back

"Can you please come home? We're sorry we forgot your birthday. We've just been so stressed lately." he said

"Sam, I didn't leave because you forgot my birthday. I've been through way too much to care about that." she said "I left because something's after me. It came to me one night about a week ago and told me that if I didn't leave I would end up getting you and Dean killed. So I left. It was just a coincidence that I left on my birthday" she said sadly

"Ali, Dean and I can take care of ourselves. We're your older brothers. We're supposed to look out for you. How are we supposed to do that if you leave every time a demon threatens to kill us? Come back and we'll fix this." Sam said

By now Sam had entered the apartment and threw a pillow at Dean hard enough for him to wake up. Dean looked at Sam and mouthed 'Who's on the phone?' while Sam mouthed back 'Ali'.

Dean immediately jumped up and snatched the phone from Sam's hands.

"Ali!? Where are you!? Are you ok!?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Dean I'm fine. And I'm not far from where you are. You're still in Erie, PA right?" she asked

"Yeah, we are. Where are you?" he asked again

"I'm in a little town called Elizabethtown, Pennsylvania. I made friends with this girl Kaitlin. She's letting me stay with her. I'm even going to hang out at her school tomorrow." Ali said excitedly.

Dean put the phone on speaker.

"What school Ali?" Dean asked

"It's called Lower Dauphin High School. I saw it when I passed by earlier. It's pretty big." she said

"Cool." Sam and Dean both said

"Oh, and she showed me this TV show called Supernatural or something. It's about these 2 brothers that fight demons and stuff just like we do! I thought it was a bit weird at first, but then I saw the older brother and he was totally HOT! His name was Jensen Ackles!" she said

"Jensen Ackles?" Dean asked "That's a weird name" he said laughing

"The little brothers name is weirder. It's Jared Padalecki." she said laughing

"WOW!" Sam said "That's a mouth full. Padalecki? Haha." Sam said laughing.

"Yeah. Hey guys? Can you come get me now? Please?" Ali asked

"Yeah, we are. We'll be there in a few hours. We love you Ali." Dean said

"Love you too guys!" ali said as she hung up

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked

"Yeah Dean?" Sam asked

"Let's get our baby sister back." Dean smiled

"Lead the way dude" Sam smiled back


	4. Goodbye My Brothers

The ground below her shook with the sheer force of the chase, but her step did not falter. 

Trees flew by her like a blur as she ran as fast as she could. 

She could hear the thuds from their shoes and the growls coming from deep within their throats, but she kept running. 

Bypassing, every branch or vine that hung low enough to make her stumble. 

She knew she would never make it out alive. 

Her brothers, by now, had probably found out she had gone missing and were searching for her. 

But even with their skills and their speed they would never find her.

By the time they got here she would be a goner, but she still kept running.

As she ran around a corner she found herself at a dead end.

A pack of demons surrounding her.

If she had just waited like she was told she'd be in the Impala with her brothers.

But she went to that diner. And it just so happened to be run by demons.

Now she would never see her brothers again.

She stood up tall and put on a smirk that even Sam would be proud of.

She pulled out her knife, stepped forward and said……

"Let's do this"

As the demons stepped forward she gave her brothers a silent goodbye and charged forward.

Willing to go down fighting.


	5. She needs us Let's go

_This is Ali Winchester. I'm not here right now, but feel free to call one of my brothers for help._

That was the 8th time Sam had called her and every time it went to voice mail. They were at the motel room she had said she would be in, but she wasn't there. 

"Dean, it's going straight to voice mail every time I call." Sam sighed

"Ah man…" Dean sighed "What would posses her to leave the room when she knew we were coming?" he asked angrily

"Maybe we're just being paranoid. Maybe she went out to get some food or something." Sam said 

"Sam, when has our paranoia ever actually been just paranoia?" Dean asked

"Oh……well…..never. Usually something supernatural follows it." Sam said sadly.

"Exactly." Dean said as he flopped on the bed.

Out of nowhere Sam's phone rang. He jumped up to answer it with Dean hovering right behind him. 

"Ali? Where are you? Are you alright?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No Sammy, I'm not ok." Ali said painfully

"What's wrong?" he growled

"I got attacked" she said as she started coughing so hard that blood came out. 

"Oh god Sammy, please hurry." she cried

"Where are you?" Sam asked ignoring Dean's questioning glares.

"The forest behind Shenks Park. Please Sammy. Hurry." she cried as she hang up.

"Dude?" Dean asked "What's going on?"

"Ali needs us. She's hurt. Let's go." Sam said as they walked out the door and drove off.


End file.
